


The Funeral

by RomanoffOrcrist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Stony if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffOrcrist/pseuds/RomanoffOrcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knew that Tony knew Peggy Carter. Nobody also knew that he went to the Funeral in London and sat in the very back of the church. </p><p> </p><p>Captain America: Civil War Spoilers</p><p>Complies with CACW Canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funeral

"I have to go."

Steve had rushed from the room leaving everyone confused as to what his text had said. Sam wanted to go find out, but Natasha had told him no. 

Tony had wandered around, until he finally found out from Natasha that Peggy Carter had died. Tony felt like he had been punched in the gut. Aunt Peggy had been one of the most important people in his life. Growing up, she had been like a second mother to him, and when his parents had died, she had filled that role even more.  
The first thing he felt was guilt. When was the last time he had visited her? When was the last time he had called? As he had grown more independent, he had grown further from her, but he had never cared any less. Not that she could have known that. 

 

Steve was obviously grieving from her death, and him and Sam made immediate plans to depart to London for the funeral. 

The team was feeling adversely split over the situation of the Sokovia Accords, so Tony made plans to leave separately. It did not surprise him that Natasha caught him. 

"Off somewhere?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe with that all-knowing smirk of hers. 

"Yeah," Tony swallowed. "I knew Au- Peggy...she was..." He trailed off. 

"I had no idea," She replied, crossing her arms and entering the room where Tony was gathering the things for the trip. 

"Why should you? Nobody knows anything about me," Tony said almost irritatedly.

"Only because you close yourself off," Natasha pointed out. 

"As if I'm the only one," Tony rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Natasha smirked, "Here's the deal: I was planning on going too. Mind if I catch a ride?"

"I suppose it would be mean of me to say no?"

 

* * *

 

Music played as the casket was carried down the isle. The casket that bore the body of Margaret Carter. A founder of S.H.I.E.L.D, and SSR agent, and important figure in WWII and the modern Spy network. But she was more than that. She was also an inspiring, strong, and wonderful person. Tony wished desperately that he had spent more time with her. He thought he would have learned from what happened with his parents, that time was limited, but she was Peggy Carter, he had never worried about her. But he saw now that he should have, enough at least, to check in on her.  
Steve was one of the pallbearers. Tony and Natasha sat in the back pew, and he was only able to get a quick glimpse of Steve's face as he passed, but it was enough to see that his eyes were red from crying. Tony found that the image of the strong and mighty Captain America crying pained his heart. He had never ever seen Steve cry, let alone show any kind of emotion, besides the irritation he had shown towards Tony when they had first met.  
Tony honestly felt bad for Steve. For having been frozen in the ice for 70 years, and to wake up thinking Peggy was dead, and now she actually was dead.  
Growing up and up until he had gotten to know him, Tony had always detested Steve from how much his father would talk about him. But now that he had met him, and found that he was a person, not just walking morales and freedom, he found that the Capsicle was growing in him. 

Peggy's niece Sharon came up and made a speech. It sounded like it was probably a good speech, but Tony was to busy thinking about the person behind the words. 

Steve and Sam had seats in the very front, and for that Tony was grateful, for he did not want them to see him. He was unsure as to why. Perhaps it was because he did not want anybody to know about his past. Natasha, annoyingly had a way of finding out things that were supposed to be hidden, but there was nothing he could do about that.  
Maybe it was that he did not want Steve to think that he was here because of him. Or maybe he did not want to admit to himself that he was partially here because of Steve. He began to wonder why exactly Natasha was here too. Once the service was over, and people began moving about and leaving, Tony posed the question. 

"So why are you here?"

She gave a slight smirk, "For Steve."

"But he doesn't even know you're here," Tony reminded. 

"He will," She replied. 

"He won't know that I was here," He said, passively insinuating that she was not to tell Steve. He stood up and flipped on his sunglasses. "Are you riding back with me or with him?" Tony asked. 

"I won't keep you," She replied. 

Tony made his way to the door, "I'll be seeing you Romanoff."

"Take care Tony," Natasha said sincerely. 

"Yeah," Tony replied.


End file.
